Fate
by Original Awesome Girl
Summary: The Mikaelson's are torn apart by disagreement and pride. By meeting someone special, will they fix their broken family? They meet the one they've been waiting for. But is it fate, or coincidence? And what happens when things start to change? Will the Mikaelsons (And company) survive the battle of love, or will they fail its ultimate test?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**_A/N: I do not own The Originals._**** This is a human version, slowly turning to supernatural.**

The Mikaelson's are torn apart by disagreement and pride. By meeting someone special, will they fix their broken family? They meet the one they've been waiting for. But is it fate, or coincidence? And what happens when things start to change? Will the Mikaelsons (And company) survive the battle of love, or will they fail its ultimate test?


	2. Coming Home

**Seattle, Washington: Elijah Mikaelson**

**December 20. **I quickly got out of my car at the FBI headquarters. I was already running late. I made it to the door, showing the guard my badge, "Elijah Mikaelson, member of the FBI research team." The guard, one of my personal friends, Tom, let me in. "Thanks, Tom." I said before hurrying inside to my meeting. I opened the door to the meeting room, seeing my co-workers, and best friends, already in place. Steve looked up and said, "Elijah, where were you this morning?" "Sorry, I'm late. I went to drop Jake off with his mom, but ended up having to wait longer, as Camille was not even up yet." "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again. Bring him, if you have to." John, our boss said. I nodded, "Yes, sir." "What was so urgent?" Derek asked. "We got a situation in San Francisco. We need you boys to check it out." John said. "Sir, I had a vacation scheduled for next week. I can't go." "Where will you be?" "I'm taking Jake to Virginia to visit my parents, since he's on Christmas break." "Fine. You can go, but we have some work over there, so be ready, man." "Thank you, John." I said, standing up to leave. Steve stopped me, "Elijah, I was going to go to Chicago to pick up my niece, Katherine, who's staying with me for a while. Since now I have this runaway, would you mind stopping by her place and picking her up for me?" "Sure. You know I'll always help you guys out."

I left work early, after saying bye to Tom, and drove to Camille's house. I didn't like going there, since she betrayed me. But, Jake was my son, and we were going to have fun in Mystic Falls. I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door. "Hi, Mr. Mikaelson." "Hello, Grace. How are you?" I asked Camille's niece, politely. She smiled, "Very well, thank you." "Dad! Dad!" a voice yelled from inside as Jake came out and ran into my arms. "Hey, little man! Are you all packed?" He nodded, a big smile across his face. I looked at Grace. She nodded, "We packed together." "Are you going somewhere?" I asked her. "Aunt Cami's taking me to the Grand Canyon." She smiled. "Well, have fun with that." I said, as Jake bounded down the stairs, Scooby Doo backpack in hand.

"Ready, Dude?" I asked him. "Sure am, Dad! Bye, Gracie!" "Bye, Jake and Bye Mr. Mikaelson!" "Bye, Miss O'Connell." I watched Grace giggle from the doorway as she said goodbye to Jake, her only cousin. "Have fun with your grandma and grandpa. Give them a hug for me." She told Jake. "I will." He said. She stepped forward and hugged me, "You have fun, too Mr. Mikaelson." "You can still call me Elijah." I said, making her beam.

We hopped into my Chevy. "Dad, can you put in _'Cars'_?" He asked, handing me the DVD we'd watched a million times. I put in the movie and he settled back in his seat. He pulled out a blanket and soon fell asleep. I sighed, thinking of the four year old miracle in the backseat. Camille and I had tried for years, with no results. I remember the day I found out she was pregnant.

**_Flashback_**

_Camille was sick again, this morning and ran to the bathroom. "You should see a doctor." I told her. "I don't need a doctor." She insisted. "It's been going on for a week now, you really should." "No." She smiled. "Why are you happy?" I asked, as sudden realization crossed over my face. "Camille, are you pregnant?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her, hard._

**_End Flashback_**

The day Jake was born was the second-happiest day of my life, after my wedding. The day I caught Camille in bed with another man was the worst day of my life, she betrayed all trust and I could only love my son. I will never love another woman outside my family again. My thoughts were interrupted by Jake saying, "Dad, it's over. Can we watch _'The Lion King'_?" I nodded, and popped the movie into the player.

I listened to Simba's adventures play behind me, and realized that lion had a pretty rough life. I could not imagine if you had to watch your father die, and think for years it was your fault. How could anyone live with that guilt?

**December 21. **We made it to Chicago at 1 AM. Jake had conked out around ten. We had a long, movie watching drive. I looked at the address on the paper. I decided to stop by the house and see if anyone was up. When I got there, there were lights on and lots of yelling. I heard glass shattering, so I quickly walked to the door. A young woman walked to the door, her long dark hair still messed up and she was still in pajamas. "Hello, Miss. I am looking for a Katherine Pierce?" "You're talking to her." Katherine replied. "What is going on, here?" "My roommate, Allison, and her fiancé got in another fight." "I don't know the situation, but it doesn't seem like they should be getting married." "They shouldn't, but it was an arranged marriage to solve a fight between their families." "So, this is a common occurrence?" I said, looking behind her at the breaking glass and the screaming. "Yeah. I don't sleep a lot." As if on cue, she yawned, loudly. "Sorry." She said. "No need to apologize." I told her and she gave me a weak, tired smile.

"Dad!" A voice called. I turned around to see Jake standing there, in his pjs, with his hair sticking up. He looked like a younger version of me with blue eyes. I turned to Katherine, "Miss Pierce, this is my son, Jake. Jake, this is Miss Pierce." They shook hands and she said, "Please, call me Katherine." "I work with your Uncle Steve. He sent me so you could spend Christmas with my family, and then I will drop you back off to him." "Oh! You are Mr. Mikaelson?" "Please, call me Elijah." She nodded, blushing slightly. "We're going to spend the night at a hotel. You are welcome to come and get some sleep." I told her. She picked up her bag and said, "I'm not going to sleep here. Once they get started, it ends in two ways; I call the police because they are about to kill each other, or they end of having rough, passionate sex. I'm not in the mood for either." I chuckled, "After you, Katerina." She spun around, "How do you know my real name?" "Steve told me." She rubbed her face and sighed, "I should have guessed."

We entered the hotel, and I slept in a bed with Jake, while Katherine had her own. I woke up early, only to see Katherine and Jake sitting at the table, drinking juice and eating cereal. "Where'd you get the food?" I asked. "Katherine took me downstairs, Dad, she's great." "Katerina, you did not have to do that." I told her, to which she just smiled, "I didn't want to wake you." "It's alright. You can wake me up." She handed me some orange juice and cheerios.

We quickly finished breakfast and got on the road. I popped in _'Mighty Machines' _for Jake and Katherine asked me, "Why don't live in state with your family?" "Our family got into a very big argument revolving around my brother, Niklaus, and my father. We all split, and live in different states." "Which states?" "I only know that my parents still live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I don't know where my siblings live." "Mystic Falls? My sister, Elena and her boyfriend, Stefan live there." "Oh! I've met Elena. My brother, Niklaus used to date her friend, Caroline." "Great. Maybe I will get to them for Christmas. Anyway, tell me what your family is like." "I haven't seen my siblings since the Thanksgiving. Even though we fight, we have an awesome time together. My parents make us get together for holidays and stuff. They want us to be close, but we never will be close, like they were to their families." "Do you want to be close to your family?" "Yes, I do. But, they don't to be close." "How do you know that?" I sighed, but kept quiet. She understood and looked out the window, turning up the music.

A little while later, we stopped at Burger King for lunch and while we ate our food on the road, I was surprised at how much Katherine knew about kids. She and Jake were singing along to the radio and dancing in their seats, having an awesome time. Jake was smiling ear to ear as he told her about his family – especially Grace. He really looked up to his cousin. They were in the middle of singing _'Cruise,' _when Jake said, "Dad, is Miss Katherine going to be your new lady friend?" Katherine raised her eyebrows at me, "Lady friend?" "We watch too much James Bond." I said, and she laughed. Jake didn't press the issue anymore and neither did we. Even if I liked Katherine, she was probably way too young for me. If I had to guess, she was still in her early twenties, maybe twenty-one?

We pulled into the driveway in my parent's house. I was pleasantly surprised that we were the first ones there. I walked in and Jake ran to Mother, and gave her a big, bear hug. "Hey, Jake. How've you been?" She asked. "Good." He said, kissing her cheek. She walked over to Katherine, giving her a big hug. "Hello, dear. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry you won't be spending Christmas with your family; looks like you'll have to settle for the Mikaelson clan." She joked. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mikaelson. Thanks for having me." "Please, please. Call me Esther." "Okay… Esther." Mother noticed I was just standing there. "Elijah, please show Katherine to Rebekah's room." Katherine looked at me, oddly. "My sister. The only other girl in the family." I told her as we walked up the stairs. She nodded. "If you need anything, until Rebekah gets here, the bathroom is across the hall and my room's at the end." I said, pointing down the hall. She nodded. I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable right now. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

There was a knock on the door, and standing there, was my brother, Finn and Marcel. I had met Marcel years back. He used to live in New Orleans. He used to be really into Rebekah. This should be interesting. "Uncle Finn!" Jake called from the kitchen, nibbling on a sugar cookie, with sprinkles all over his face. "Hey, Dude, what's up?" He asked. "Molly!" He said, upon seeing a girl in the doorway. She pulled a wisp of carmel hair out of her blue eyes. "Hey, squirt." She had been dating Finn on and off for a few years now. The trouble always came in with her friends, but Molly was awesome. "Where's Rebekah?" She asked. Oh no. I forgot about Becks. They never got along. She agreed with Molly's friends –that she can do much better than Finn. Oh, well.

**New Orleans, Louisiana: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**December 21. **I woke up to a knock on my front door. I sighed and got out of bed, without bothering to put a shirt on, knowing whoever daring to wake me up at 7:30 in the morning were either crazy or related to me. As I opened the door, the woman standing there spun around, revealing who she was. "Hayley! What are you doing here?" I asked her. Hayley Marshall. I had slept with her a few weeks back. What does she want, now? "Oh, good. So you do remember the women you sleep with." She said, walking past me, entering my house without permission. "Hayley, you woke me up from a deep sleep at 7:30 AM. What do you want?" "Nothing much. I just came to tell you that, after our little night together, I discovered something, kind of important." I gulped. Did she know about me? That I was a werewolf? That I wasn't a Mikaelson? "I'm pregnant." She said, not meeting my gaze. "What?" I asked, softly. She nodded, slowly. "Look, you don't have to be involved; I just wanted to let you know that you're going to being to be a father."

She turned to leave, but I pulled her back to me by her elbow. She collided with my naked chest and gasped a little. I smirked at her reaction, but she elbowed me in the gut. I held her close to me and whispered in her ear, "Little Wolf, I want to be involved." I called her 'Little Wolf' because she was a werewolf. Untriggered or not, I wasn't sure. She looked taken aback by this. "What? Really?" I smiled, "Yes." Suddenly, she paled a bit. "You okay, Love?" "Where's the bathroom?" She asked, urgently. I pointed down the hall. She ran there with a hand over her mouth. I followed her and watched her puke her guts out in my toilet. I knelt behind her and held her hair away from her face. "Thanks." She said for a brief moment, before throwing up again. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. She came out and gratefully accepted the water bottle. I watched her chug it down, then feel her forehead.

"Are you alright?" "Yeah, it's morning sickness. Goes away after a few hours." I nodded and pulled her into a hug, which she readily accepted. My phone rang and I saw it was Mother. "It's Mother." I told her and she nodded, to say I could answer it. "Hi, Mother." "Hello, Niklaus, my son." "When will you be arriving for Christmas? Your brother Elijah is already here with Jake and some girl named Katherine." I scoffed. "He found another woman already?" "No, she is his buddy Steve's niece. Steve had to work and couldn't pick her up from Chicago, so she's spending Christmas with us. Is there anyone special in your life?" I looked over at Hayley, who was holding her belly, gently and was either talking to herself or our baby. "Yeah, and she's coming with me." Hayley's eyes snapped open and she turned around to face me. "Bye, Niklaus. I'll see you in…" "Two days." "You're getting in December 23rd?" "Yeah. Bye, Mother."

I turned around to face Hayley with her hands on her hips. "Little Wolf, we are going to visit my parents and brothers and sister for Christmas." I told her. Before she could talk, I gently pulled her outside to my truck.

I helped her into my black escalade, and she kept the questioning look on her face. She stayed quiet for a while. "Why?" She finally asked. "Why what?" "Why am I going with you to meet your parents and siblings?" "Well, you'll be around for a long while, now, Little Wolf." "I suppose so." She sighed and looked out the window.

She kept her hand on her stomach, as if to sooth both her and the baby inside her. My eyes traveled down her body, using my vision to caress every curve on her body, stopping to stare at her breasts, which had nearly doubled in size since last time I saw her. That was the only evidence of the pregnancy to me. I watched her hand on her belly. Her fingers gently moved in a soothing pattern. I moved my eyes back to hers. Her cheeks were kind of red, from blushing, I know. Her eyes started to droop. "You tired, Love?" I asked her. "It's the pregnancy. You have no idea how hard it is to feel hungry, exhausted, and sick all the time." "Sick?" "Yeah, you know, morning sickness. Not to mention… ooh." She leaned forward, slightly rocking and held her stomach. "What? What is it?" I asked her, worriedly. "Worried?" She asked smirking. She reached into her purse and pulled out a water bottle with steam on it. It must be hot water. She placed it between her legs, next to her stomach. "Hayley! What is it?" "Ooh. Nothing. Just… Cramps. I get them all the time." I felt really bad for her. I did this to her, and she's in constant pain now, because of me.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. I reached behind me and pulled out a pillow and handed it to her. "What is this?" "Travel pillow. You look like you could use a nap, Little Wolf." She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Klaus." I placed one hand on hers, looked into her eyes, and said, "Hayley, I'm sorry. I got you into this mess. It was an accident, but now you're in constant pain because of me, and now I'm putting you through the pressure of meeting my family, Little Wolf." She smiled softly and said, "Hey, it's just as much my fault as yours. By the way, it's a good kind of pain." She endures this pain all the time, just for love of our baby. "You're amazing." I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back, but I pulled away, in shock of what I did. She looked just as shocked as I and turned away. But, I caught her smiling and she touched her lips, and drifted off to sleep.

I drove for a while, and she slept. Then, she woke up with a start. "Klaus…" I turned to her; she looked extremely pale. "Yes, Love?" "Do you… um… have a bag?" "No, sorry. Why?" "I… I… I don't feel so good. I forgot to restock my bag supply." "Bag supply?" She held up her large purse. "I got a ton of stuff in here for my morning sickness. Motrin, Tylenol, ginger ale, crackers, I had bags, and hot water bottles for when I get cramps." "Are you sure you don't blame me for this constant pain?" "First of all: I told you, it's a good kind of pain. And second of all: I got myself into this. But, I don't regret it." "Why not?" "It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. This feeling- of having a living breathing creature growing inside you- nothing can compare to it. It's amazing." I caressed her face, gently. "Wow. That was just… wow." I told her. "Thanks, Klaus. But listen, I really don't feel good. Is there a rest stop or something anywhere near here? Wait… where are we, exactly?" "Somewhere in Georgia." We pulled over off the highway and Hayley threw up in a bush. She pulled a water bottle from her bag. She grabbed a Motrin and swallowed it. She put a breath mint into her mouth and took a swig of ginger ale. "Hey, I have to ask; what does ginger ale do?" "Ginger has a healing chemical in it that sooths stomach pain. It really comes in handy with morning sickness." "Are you done?" I asked her. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the truck.

"This isn't right. Why do you care about this baby?" She asked, once we were back on the road. "Hayley, listen. All my life I wanted was a family. Now, through you, I've found that. A baby and its very beautiful mother." "Really? Trust me, Klaus. I'm not beautiful. Especially in this condition." "Pregnant? If anything, it makes you more beautiful." She was staring at me. I followed her gaze to my lips. I smirked. "I wanna kiss you so badly right now." Hayley said in a sexy, seductive voice. "Really?" She quickly tore her gaze away from me. Her cheeks caught fire. "Oh, gosh. Klaus, I am so sorry. I've just been really, uh, horny, lately. It's a pregnancy thing." I nodded. "I'm sure." She blushed. "Really, that must've sounded so…" But her cheeks were so red, she didn't finish. I kissed her, and she quickly responded. Out of the blue, she pulled away. "Sorry. Klaus I shouldn't have done that. I just… Um. Nothing. It's just wrong. I can't do this."

I didn't understand her behavior, but I guess I'd have to read up on pregnancy when we get to the hotel. "Hayley?" "Yes?" "What is pregnancy like?" "The best thing ever to happen to me, but it does have its downsides. You feel tired all the time, you get sick a lot, and get these extremely weird cravings." "Like what?" "Yesterday, all I wanted to eat was peanut butter and watermelon." "Ew! That sounds disgusting." "It was. The worst part about a crave is it is all you want to eat, but you throw up as soon as you do." "That's bad." "Yeah. Not to mention you have to use the bathroom all the time. And, when I hit the five week mark, the skin on my stomach started to feel firm; almost like a shield and well… this happened." She said, gesturing to her chest. She was about seven weeks pregnant.

"We will be stopping soon, Love." "Stopping where?" "At a hotel." "When will we stop?" "Probably sometime around ten. Like, four hours." "Hey, can we get something to eat?" "What do you want?" "Fries and a chocolate shake." "I thought you said craves just make you throw up?" "Oh, they do. I've always loved fries and chocolate shakes. It's not a crave." "Okay. Sounds good. I could use something, as well." We stopped at the nearest McDonald's. I ended up just getting fries. I watched Hayley curiously as she ate. She dipped her fries in her shake and she looked like she was enjoying it. "What? You've never had fries in a chocolate shake before?" I shook my head, and she dipped one in the shake and handed it to me. I shook my head. She seemed determined to annoy me at all costs. She held it to my lips. "I think you'll like it…" I opened my mouth and let her put the french fry in. It was actually pretty good. I nodded and she sat back in her seat, satisfied.

"Klaus?" "Yeah?" "I thought you didn't like hotels." "I don't but it's probably better if we stay in one." "Or, we couldn't. You ever slept in the back of the truck?" "You'd rather do that?" "Yes, I would." "Okay, then we can do that. I've got blankets and pillows." "Great!" When we hit ten o'clock, I pulled into a rest stop and pulled down the back seat, spreading out blankets. Hayley came back here and I pulled a blanket around her as she laid her head on the pillow. I laid down and pulled a blanket around myself. I reached over and kissed her lips. She snapped her eyes open, and turned to face me. "You know, you really shouldn't do that, mister." I didn't know what she meant then, but I did in the next two seconds.

She climbed up on top of me and kissed me hard on the mouth. I was in shock for a minute, then kissed her back. She was straddling my lap, but I couldn't let her be in control for long. I took my hands out of her hair, and moved them to her back. Then, I flipped us so I was on top, in the process ripped off her shirt. She pulled off my shirt, running her hands down my chest. She kissed my tattoos, and ran her hands through my hair, tugging every now and then. I pulled off her bra. I forced her lips apart with my tongue. Our lips molded together and it felt like heaven. I kissed my way down her torso. I placed a couple of special kisses on her stomach, where our child was growing. I felt Hayley stop breathing for a moment. I gently pulled down her pants and she played with my belt. I felt myself going hard as her hands accidently hit me down there. She gasped slightly and I kissed her back with passion. Her soft lips mixed with mine and I was flying. She finally managed to get my pants off and I played with her breasts before kissing them, making her moan in pleasure. I took off underwear, which was already wet, arousing me more. She pulled off my boxers and, without wasting another second, pulled me to her, wrapping her legs around my waist. I entered her, this time fully conscious of what we were doing- and loving it. She gasped and called my name softly in mouth. Seeing her sexy body right in front of me made me harder and I pushed into her forcefully, yet very gently so as not to harm our baby. I rocked against her and she dug her nails into my back. She ground her hips into my body and I moaned and called out her name as I was approaching my climax faster than ever. I could tell she was nearly there when she said, "Oh, Klaus…" I finished just after her, and completely emptied myself into her. "Klaus!" She yelled as I filled her up to the max. Her voice sent me higher than I already was, "Hayley!" "Oh…" She moaned, quietly as I gently slid out of her. I gave her a searing hot and passionate kiss. She kissed me back. We continued to kiss for a while, then eventually fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**December 22. **I woke up in the backseat of my Escalade, naked, wrapped up with Hayley. "Hayley," I gently shook her awake. "What do you want, Klaus? ... What time is it?" "Little Wolf, I want to get back on the road. And it's, um… 6:15." "Six – fifteen! Do you know how early that is!? Don't you know you're not supposed to wake up a pregnant woman!?" "I'm not?" "No, it's like waking up a sleepwalker! Thanks, Klaus! Now I won't be able to sleep anymore today!" She sounded really annoyed. "Sorry, Love." And I proceeded to kiss her. She hopped on my lap and pulled her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I gently pulled her off. I grabbed her clothes. "Hey, Hayley, these clothes are getting kind of worn. You want some new ones?" "I can't afford new clothes, Klaus." "What if I bought them for you?" "I can't let you do that." "Why not?" "Because… I … because I just can't." "Here, there's a JCPenny's next to the rest stop. We'll pop in there and get you some new clothes." "That is not necessary, Klaus." "Nonsense. Besides, I have a closet back here." I had curtains rods on three sides of the backseat, with my clothes hanging from the hangers. I helped Hayley get dressed, after she got really dizzy and had to sit down.

"Come on." "Klaus, I don't want to go shopping. You will not drag me in there." "Fine." I checked the tags on her shirt and pants, ready to go inside and buy clothes for Hayley. "What are you doing?" "I am going inside to buy you clothes. Are you coming or not?" "I don't really feel that good. I think I'll stay here." "Alright, Little Wolf. I'll go get you some clothes." "Thanks, Klaus." I walked into JCPenny's. Hayley told me once or twice that I had a good sense of style, so I figured I could pick out some great clothes for Hayley. I picked out some nice clothes for her. When I got to the cash register, the cashier looked at me oddly. "Women's clothes. Someone special in your life?" She asked me. "Oh, uh, there's this girl that I got pregnant. She's awesome, but we don't really do relationships." "Well, you're buying her clothes. Are you sure you don't feel anything special for this girl?" "Well, I do. But, I can't indulge in a relationship right now." "Oh, that's too bad. Well, I think things will work out. If she really loves you, you'll be happy together." I nodded politely as she finished bagging Hayley's clothes. I walked to the truck, where Hayley was leaning back in the seat, eyes closed, taking deep breaths, with a water bottle between her legs. I knew she was having cramps again.

I jumped in and held her close. She relaxed under my touch. I placed a hand on her stomach, and she said, "Thank you. For everything. I already feel so much better." I kissed her, and said, "Let's get this road trip started, shall we?" "We shall." We drove for a while, just talking to each other about our lives. I learned so much about Hayley and her life. After a while, she fell asleep. I decided against waking her, because as a pregnant woman, she says she can barely ever get any sleep. "Klaus…" She mumbled in her sleep. I smiled at that. I wonder if she has feelings for me. I know I'll be in her life forever, I mean, with the baby and all.

Hayley was asleep, so I pulled the truck into a parking lot and went into the jewelry store. I found the perfect ring and bought it. It was white gold with a diamond and two rubies on either side. I knew she'd love it. I walked back to the truck, my head feeling a little light. This is going to be great. Hayley was still sleeping, dressed in clothes I bought her yesterday. She was wearing a purple bubble top with blue flowers on it and black skinny jeans, with silver sandals and blue flower earrings. I was wearing my usual- black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and ancient necklaces. I couldn't help but just stare at her. She would look so gorgeous just standing next to me, as my wife. _Wife. _That's something I thought I'd never have.

I started driving and Hayley awoke. "Did you sleep well, Little Wolf?" "Yes. Our baby always sleeps better when you're around." I smiled. "Do you want to out tonight?" "Well, I don't know what state we're in, but, sure, I would love to." She rubbed her belly slightly. It was a beautiful sight.

Later that day, when we hit Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, I stopped and I did get us a hotel room for tonight. Hayley said we could've used the car, but I wanted to make tonight special. We walked by the ocean, I took her out to dinner; we laughed together and had fun. We got back to our hotel room and kissed. After the kiss I decided to ask her to marry me. She said yes. We walked down the pier to a nice church, one Father Kieran had recommended and got married, knowing I had to protect her, because witches were already after our baby. We made love that night in the hotel, and got on the road early the next morning, and pulled into my parent's house. We agreed not tell anyone about the baby or us being married– yet, anyways.

**Grand Rapids, Michigan: Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson**

**December 21. **Kol and I walked downtown to the coffee shop. We sat for a while, talking about Christmas. Kol was down in the dumps, because his girlfriend, Maddie, just broke up with him. I am his twin; you'd think he'd find my company good. I tried to cheer him up, but it seemed only alcohol would do that trick. I was excited to see Jake again. I feel bad that thing didn't work out between Elijah and Cami, but, hey, that's life. I walked back towards the car, dragging Kol behind me. I drove us home, and he walked to his room, locking the door.

**December 22.** I sat up from the couch when I heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Bekah." "Caroline! What are you doing here?" "Oh, your mom sent me to keep you and Kol company down on your trip to visit them for Christmas." "Okay… then. Well, I'm all packed. I'm just loading up the car. You wanna see if you can get Kol to come out of his room?" "He's not coming out?" "I had to dangle a bottle of whiskey over his head to get him to come out and put his stuff in the car." "Break-up?" "Yeah." "Ooh. Yikes. Sounds like he's taking it pretty hard. I'll go talk to him."

Caroline managed to get Kol into the car, but we made him sit in the backseat, so Caroline and I could jam in the front. We made our way down to Mystic Falls, and got out of the car, stiff-legged. I gasped when I saw who was inside; Elijah, Jake, a dark haired girl, who I've never seen before, but she kind of looked like Elena, Finn, Marcel, and Molly. Mother was on the phone with someone and Father just came in from chopping wood. "Daddy!" I said, rushing up to hug him. I know it sounds silly to say daddy when I'm a grown woman of twenty two, but I like it and he likes it. I was the only one allowed to call him Daddy. To everyone else, he was Father. "Hey, Princess. Did Caroline keep you good company?" He asked, glaring at Caroline. He'd never liked her since she'd dated Nik. I nodded, then turning to the girl next to Elijah, I asked, "Who is this?" "This is my buddy Steve's niece, Katherine. She's spending Christmas with us." "Why?" I asked. I really didn't need another Molly. "Steve got held up at work and couldn't pick her up, so he asked me to.

We all turned around to see Mother hang up the phone, excitedly. "He's bringing home a girl! Niklaus's is bringing home a girl!" "What? Really?" I asked. She nodded. There was lots of yelling and shouting. I noticed Katherine seemed a bit uncomfortable with all this commotion. I walked over to her, held her arm, and said, "Us girls gotta stick together. After Caroline, I can only imagine what kind of whore Nik's bringing home this time. Everyone always hopes she's 'the one' but she never is. This is Mikaelson madness for you."

**Chicago, Illinois: Finn Mikaelson**

**December 22. **I woke Molly up and we quickly slipped out the door, leaving our precious son behind, with Molly's best friend. I was hesitant at first, because Allison always fought with her fiancé, but Molly reminded me that she had a roommate to keep things under control. So, I agreed to leave Luke with Allison, out of complete faith that Molly knew what she was doing.

We drove all the way to Mystic Falls; Molly slept the whole time. We left Luke at home because our parents didn't know about him. He happened as a result of our last major fight. We were arguing because her friends thought I wasn't good enough for her. She had started to believe them, and wanted to break up, which led to forty-seven hours of continuous fighting, until she agreed to stay with me and we shared a passionate moment. As soon as she found out she was pregnant, she panicked and so did I. We got engaged that morning.

No one knew this, but we were going to reveal it at Christmas. We'd been engaged for two years, now; Luke was eighteen months old. Somehow, every time we tried, we couldn't get married, resulting in our on, again –off, again relationship. I looked over at her, "Ten more minutes." I told her as she stirred and awoke. She nodded, sleepily.

**Mystic Falls, Virginia: Mikael and Esther Mikaelson **

**December 23. **I got up, listening to my wife make breakfast for everyone. Well, almost everyone. Klaus wasn't here yet, with that supposed girl he has. I feel bad for the boy. Women don't just throw themselves at him, like they do with Elijah. But, maybe he found someone. I walked across the hall, knowing the only other person still asleep is my only daughter, Rebekah. When we found out we were having a girl, we were very excited, because having a girl in my family is very rare. I opened the door, only to see her naked, tangled up in the sheets with Marcel. Normally, I would kill my sons if this happened in my house, but Rebekah had me wrapped around her little finger. Instead, I smiled and gently closed the door, leaving them in peace. Something about them together, they were perfect for each other.

I sat down to pancakes as Esther prepared them, deliciously. After breakfast, there was a knock on the door. In walked Klaus and a woman next to him, who didn't look so good. "Uncle Nik!" Jake said, running to him and jumping into his arms. The woman next to him smiled, and whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded. She walked outside and Klaus said hello to everyone.


	3. At Home

**Klaus's POV**

"Hello, Mother. Father." "Niklaus, good to see you, boy." Father said. Mother rushed up to me, hugging the life out of me, "Mother… I can't breathe." I said. "Mom! It's my job to squeeze him to death!" Rebekah said as she walked down the stairs, accompanied by my good friend, Marcel. I took one look at her sweaty face, twisting clothes, and Marcel's protectiveness, and knew they had just hooked up. I smiled as she hugged me, "Doesn't take you long to get together with a guy, Sis." She blushed and slapped my shoulder, lightly. I walked over to the corner of the room, where a young woman with long curly black locks was standing, shyly, "You must be Katherine." I asked. She nodded and turned away a bit. I smiled at this girl's shyness. "You remind me of a girl I knew… Elena Gilbert?" She frowned, "My sister." "But… I thought your name was Pierce?" "She lives with our cousin, Jeremy. Took their last name." "Oh. She always told us he was her brother." I saw a slight glimmer of a tear in her eye, but she quickly blinked, "Well, he's not." She said, coldly, before looking at Rebekah who grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Well done, Klaus. Managed to upset the new girl, already." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see my vampire ex-girlfriend, Caroline. "Caroline? What are you doing here?" "Your mom asked me to keep Becks-" "It's Rebekah, to you." "Right, _Rebekah _and Kol company on their trip down here." "Oh-Kay? Well, why are you still here?" "Esther volunteered me to stay with you guys for Christmas. I'm sure you don't mind, do you, Klaus?" She asked, her hand sneaking up my chest. I quickly pulled it away. I held her hand away from me, "Caroline, we are over. Stay away from me." "Oh my- Nik!" Rebekah yelled as she came downstairs. Her eyes were focused on my hand. I realized this, quickly trying to hide it. "What is it?" Elijah asked. I was soon crowded by my family. "Show them your hand, Nik." Rebekah ordered me. Slowly, I raised my right hand. "No! Your left hand!" I sighed. No getting out of this one. I held it up, and everyone saw my wedding ring. I heard a gasp and a girl fainted, "Oh, sorry, Molly." I said, upon seeing who it was. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!?" Finn yelled. "I was thinking I have a woman bonded to me and I need to protect her." I said, truthfully.

Just then, Hayley walked in, a little sweaty. I knew she had had another cramp. Kol ran to her and pulled up her left hand, revealing the band. "It's her!" He yelled. To my surprise, everyone was completely silent. She swayed a little and I was quickly behind her, holding her. "Nik, what did you do to this girl?" Kol asked me, seriously. "I didn't drug or kidnap her, if that's what you're asking?" "Not exactly, but we have plans in a few, so, get your wife settled and meet us downstairs at eleven." "Why?" Hayley asked, from her extremely tired state in my arms. "We're going shopping!" Rebekah announced from the stairs, making her way down. I smiled as Hayley groaned. "Do I have to?" "No, Little Wolf. Not if you don't want to." She smiled, but suddenly bolted upright and ran outside. I gave them an apologetic look and followed her. She stood next to the truck, throwing up in a bag. "One thing you should know, Klaus. I don't when they will happen; but the do. I get severe blackouts and stuff right now, okay? So, don't be alarmed." I nodded, and pulled her close. "Klaus?" "Yes?" "I'm a hybrid." "WHAT?" "I got turned in New Orleans. It wasn't my fault, I swear." She held onto the front of my shirt and just cried. "How?" "Tyler Lockwood got a hold of me. Him, and his brother, Kaleb, did a spell on me that turned me into what they are." "But, isn't Kaleb just a vampire?" "I meant an Original. I'm not part of their family, but they want me to be. That's why… the witches are after this baby. It is very special." "Were you a hybrid before we slept together?" She shook her head. "Then how can you know the baby will be one?" "Our blood mixes." She said, simply. "This baby will be the most powerful creature on Earth – the first tribrid." "Tribrid?" "Yes, your mother is a witch. You know that, right?" I nodded; I did, in fact, know that. "Is that why the Originals want you to be part of their family – because our baby is powerful?" She nodded, slowly, tears running from her eyes. I stroked her hair, "It'll be okay. We'll work through it, together." "Really?" "Really."

"What do you know about that girl, Katherine?" "Not much, why?" "I saw her in New Orleans. She was working for the Originals. She's a vampire. An old one, too." "What? No way!" "She was about to feed on me, Klaus!" "What stopped her?" "The fact I'm pregnant." I noticed Finn staring at us through the window. "We'll finish this later, okay? Come on, I'll introduce you to my family." She nodded, silently crying. I brushed the tears away and kissed her gently, "It'll be alright." She smiled; a genuine smile.

We walked in, immediately surrounded by people. I led Hayley to the couch, and surprisingly, she sat down on my lap. I smiled, putting my arm around her waist. My siblings just looked shocked that I had a gorgeous hybrid – of course, they didn't know she was a hybrid, but still – girl sitting on my lap. "Guys, this is Hayley. Hayley Mikaelson. Hayley, this is my brother Finn and his girlfriend, Molly. And, my brother Elijah and my nephew, Jake. Rebekah is my sister, and that's Marcel. Kol is Rebekah's twin, she's Caroline, and…" "Hayley! Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Are you okay? I saw everything after…" Katherine stopped, noticing we were the only supernaturals. I figured she was referring to Hayley being turned. Everyone looked at Katherine, weird. I pointed to everyone, showing Hayley who they were. She turned to Rebekah, "I know you." She said, slightly in a trance. "You're her!" She gasped, and then fainted in my arms. It's a good thing she told me about this earlier, or I'd be a lot more concerned. My family gasped, and Molly reached for the home phone. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Young, healthy women don't faint for no reason, Niklaus! I'm calling an ambulance." Katherine leapt up and took the phone away from her. "Hey! What's the big idea?" She winked at me and said, "Hayley has a condition, under stress, she faints. She'll wake up in a few minutes." Everyone looked relieved. Just then, Hayley woke from her consciousness. "I can hear it." She whispered, letting me know the baby was fine. I nodded, relieved. "Hear what?" Caroline asked. I saw her listen too, and she jumped back, "Don't tell me that's a-" She started, but I ran over and covered her mouth. She just glared at me.

My vamp buddy, Marcellus, looked over at Hayley, his eyes trained on her abdomen, covertly. His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. Katherine broke the silence, "Us girls will stay here, today, with Hayley." She motioned for me to pick up Hayley, and I did, carrying her to my room. I laid her gently on my king size bed, followed closely by Katherine. "You'll take care of her?" She nodded, "Cross my heart. Your baby is special. Hayley is special. I will protect them. That is why I unsired her from Tyler Lockwood." She looked at me a moment, then at Hayley, "I wish you were a hybrid, so you can hear this." "The heartbeat?" I asked, a little self-conscious that three other people could hear my child's heartbeat before me. "Yeah, it's amazing… Hold on to your child; let it become the second most important thing/person in your life, after Hayley. Don't ever let it go, because someone will always be after him or her." "Katherine, did you, by any chance, have a child taken away from you?" She nodded, and wept in my arms. "I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy; he was taken from me minutes after birth. I got to hold him once. My father killed him. Hold on to your baby, Klaus. It is precious." I nodded, and let her cry.

"Oh, Katherine, I am so sorry for what happened to your son." Hayley said, upon hearing everything. Katherine nodded, giving her a hug. She sat down on the bed, next to Hayley. "What did you mean when you saw Rebekah?" I asked. Hayley sighed, giving me a weak smile. "She will be queen of the vampires. I have dreams about it." Katherine gasped. "I have dreams about you being queen of the werewolves." Hayley smiled.

Rebekah walked into the room, Marcel behind her. "What's all this about?" She asked. Hayley took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." "What?" "Yes, sister. She is carrying my child. However, you will not speak of this to anyone in this house." "Except those who already know." She clarified. I nodded. "Who knows?" Rebekah asked. "Me, Marcel, Caroline, and, now you." Katherine piped up. "What? How do they all know?" "We heard the heartbeat." Marcel said. "Wait, so… you and Caroline are vampires?" She asked Katherine, who nodded. She turned to Hayley, "And you are…" "A hybrid." "A WHAT?" "Half vampire, half werewolf." "How did you get pregnant, then? Aren't vampires dead?" "Long story, but I turned to a hybrid after I got pregnant. You can thank Katherine, here, for getting a witch to keep the baby safe while my heart had stopped beating. But, now I'm back." "Okay…? Well, Nik, you and the boys can go do… whatever you do, and Katherine and I can stay here with Hayley." She said, plopping down on my bed, next to Katherine and Hayley. I nodded and left.

**Katherine's POV**

I sat on the bed, with Hayley and Rebekah, watching '_Dukes of Hazzard.' _I've never seen it before, but Hayley and Rebekah loved it. I watched the first five minutes and I was totally hooked. I like the twenty-first century.


End file.
